


Beside You

by a_bad_poem, Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bedtime, M/M, One Shot, Roleplay, Short, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), babies first roleplay, goku is baby, staring at your partner while they sleep is romantic right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Goku stares adoringly at Vegeta while he sleeps.A practice role play- hopefully the first of many.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Beside You

Vegeta wasn't... comfy. There was no reason for him not to be comfy. They'd had this bed since they'd been together. He'd never had a problem with it or its pillows before. There was no reason for him not to be tired. He and Kakarot had sparred today, just like they did most days when there wasn't much else going on. There was no reason for him to be awake. Being Vegeta, his mind was always going, yes. But it wasn't anything in particular, nothing that should keep him awake. Yet here he was, uncomfy and not tired and awake. He was trying not to move around too much—maybe that way at least one of the pair could get some sleep. He hoped his lover was asleep by now, anyway. He exhaled softly through his nose, the only quiet way he could demonstrate his suppressed frustration. How long had he been lying here? He was tempted to open his eyes and look at the clock they had, but it was on Kakarot's side so Vegeta would have to sit up to see it. Not to mention he'd only be disappointed by what he saw anyway.

Goku was snug and happy in bed. He had had a great day sparing with Vegeta, had a delicious and lovely dinner afterwards, and now was laying in bed next to his favorite person in the world. The man he trusted his life with, knew he would have his back in any situation. Goku’s eye lids felt heavy, he was tired enough to go to sleep, but was interrupted by a change in Vegeta’s energy. He wasn’t asleep and he was irritated. That got Goku’s attention. He turned his head to look over at the other man. He was laying down, his eyes closed, breathing even. His face some how still scowling, even though he was at least resting. Goku could tell he wasn’t asleep. He could practically hear the gears in his brain working overtime. Without wanting to disturb him, he shifted slightly so he was facing him fully. He studied his face harder. Besides the grumpy look on his face, Goku couldn’t help but notice his perfect, tiny, little nose. His hard jaw, his slightly pouted lips. He was perfect. Goku was gazing over his face with intense adoration when Vegeta shifted next to him and opened his eyes. A cold black gaze met his warm loving one.

Vegeta's brow twitched slightly. Fuck it. He turned and opened his eyes. Now, if Vegeta was any softer of a man he might've startled. Visibly, that was. He did internally, ki spiking for the briefest of moments as his heartbeat picked up. His eyes widened, the whites of Kakarot's the brightest thing he could make out in the darkness, even with the blinds up to let the moonlight in. The next moment, almost as if his body was moving on its own accord, he found himself winding up his leg, connecting it to Kakarot's abdomen easily thanks to his height and flexibility. He hadn't exactly meant to kick so hard as to knock the Saiyan off the bed, but there he went, with a heavy thump. Vegeta sat up in a flustered frenzy. If he hadn't already been awake before he sure as hell would be now. "Idiot!" He declared with a growl. "What the hell do you think you're doing, staring at me like that while I'm trying to sleep?! No wonder I've been having trouble!"

Goku didn’t know what happened. One second he was smiling at Vegeta from the comfort of their warm bed, and the next he was rubbing his sore rear and shivering from the cold. He could hear Vegeta insulting him but he ignored it. “Ow, Vegeta what the heck?” Goku stood up slowly and stretched. He popped his back with a satisfying crunch. _Yeesh, what did I do?_ A yawn escaped him before he could try to stop it. He walked over toward the bed. Goku pouted as he fiddled with the blanket trying to gage Vegeta’s mood and if he was allowed back in the bed again. He stared at him with wide eyes, hoping he had been forgiven.

"You can't do something like that and expect me not to react," Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, firm in his belief that he was only right in attacking Kakarot like that. He opened one eye after a tiny bit of silence, cocking his head towards his boyfriend. Dammit, why did he have to be so cute? He sighed, lifting back the blanket to show the third-class he was welcome back in beside him. Vegeta swore with the way Kakarot's face lit up, the whole room brightened. Once Kakarot settled in eagerly under the blankets Vegeta scooted a bit closer to him than they had been before, fighting the blush as he snuggled him. Maybe this would help him sleep.


End file.
